Description: (Applicant's Description) The Central Electron Microscope Facility provides faculty of the School of Medicine and their associates, including members of the Cancer Center, access to electron microscopes, preparatory equipment, and technical assistance. The objectives of the facility are: (1) to make state-of-the-art electron microscopes and related equipment available for research applications; (2) to provide complete electron microscopy specimen preparation services; (3) to furnish technical assistance and consultation for routine and specialized electron microscopy techniques; (4) to provide training for electron microscopy; and (5) to keep abreast of developments in the general field of microscopy and provide access to those emerging technologies most in demand (such as scanning confocal microscopy).